


No matter what

by KinkdorableAss



Series: Family [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, THWIsNotCanon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkdorableAss/pseuds/KinkdorableAss
Summary: Hiccup has a nightmare, but Toothless is there to remind him everything is fine.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless
Series: Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515047
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	No matter what

**Author's Note:**

> The movie(s) doesn't belong to me.
> 
> This doesn't have a beta, if somebody decides to help me with it I would really appreciated it.

Hiccup got up from his bed almost in a jump, feeling cold sweat all over himself and breathing so quickly that it felt he didn’t get any oxygen from it. He ran a hand over his face, partly for the shock but also to check on something.

He didn’t have any beard, that was good.

“Hiccup!?” that familiar voice, that one he knew way to well and felt like rain over a drought. Turning his head towards the sound, he notices the night fury in his rock bed, though it did have some pelts over the rock that in other times would defeat the purpose, but it was necessary.

“Toothless! You are here!”

“Where else I would be?”

“They-” the human didn’t finish the sentence, he got up as quickly as possible, not caring to put his prosthetic in place, practically jumping with one foot towards his dragon and the rest of his family.

“Are you okay!?” Toothless asked distressed, yet not moving from his position to be sure to not disturb them, thought thinking about after seeing his rider in that state of fear.

Hiccup knelt over the dragon’s bed, taking the extended wing up so he could see what was waiting below it, showing a night fury hatchling and a human baby.

When the second egg opened weeks ago, not long after his sister, Hiccup was utterly surprised to see a human baby screaming and crying as it came out of his mother. Aside from the fact that it lacked a belly button and his pupils were more like slits than circles, it was really like any other baby.

The skin was darker than Hiccup’s, and he had some black fluff for hair in his head, yet he had the same nose as Hiccup, and you could see the two together and see the little similarities of his human parent.

Explaining to the population of Berk that they had an heir now was a mess, obviously lying about where Tandloss (a draconic name for a boy which other parent was a dragon) came from. A lot of discussions went after that, especially about getting help for the child and how he could take care of the baby while being a chief; the custom for this situation would get a wet nurse and she would take care of Tandloss all the time. 

Over his dead corpse Hiccup would not take care of his child, and that really messed up with the village, but he made it clear: he was not his father, and he would put the baby first.

Drama aside, Toothless and Hiccup were both discovering that their children were more hybrids that they look up at first.

Night Fury hatchlings couldn’t regulate their temperature first, so they needed to be with their parent to keep them warm. Dragons were at another set of temperature, one that not even a human with bear pelts could achieve; so, it was natural to let Helle sleep with his body close to Toothless.

Tandloss would shiver, a lot, if he was separated from his dragon parent for an extended period of time; he naturally needed to be kept to more temperature than any human would; so instead of sleeping in a crib as Hiccup did as a child, he was beside his sister.

Thought nothing of that was what the chief was thinking.

He let a sigh of relief out of his mouth, soon taking both children between his arms. It was not an easy task since while Tandloss was relatively small, Helle was still a dragon so it was considerably bigger, but the Haddock didn’t care. He balanced both of his kids, hugging them like he just lost them.

That sight definitely just makes Toothless look more concerned.

“Love, what is going on?” He pleas, seeing his rider shiver a little with both his children in his arms.

Toothless normally didn’t use pet names, it felt more natural to call him by his name or something like “impulsive human” than another thing. But when he was worried or wanting to be a little romantic, he would do things like that.

It was definitely the first thing this time.

Hiccup looks at the dragon, and the human did it like it was a miracle he was there, like somehow, he expected him to be gone and his kids to not be there; how come he got that nonsensical idea?

He was going to explain soon enough.

“I had a nightmare,” he said, almost short of breath, but continue explaining “It was so odd, for some reason we couldn’t talk with each other, and I was with Astrid instead of you. The Light Fury was somehow released by Grimmel as a trap instead of being rescued by us, we left Berk instead of fighting, and…”

Toothless continue watching him, not wanting to startle him. He didn’t understand how stuff like this could disturb somebody, since it wasn’t real anyway; but he also knew humans were odd like this, and when he picked Hiccup as his partner that involved understanding all the quirky things of being a human was.

Hiccup swallow for a moment, caressing mindlessly the scales of his daughter. It was a reminder; Toothless was there, Helle and Tandloss were there, and this was his hut in Berk. No matter how real all appeared, it wasn’t.

“You left me” he finally said, with grief in his voice “You only cared for the Light Fury, not even caring when she almost killed me. You preferred to be with her, and wanted to be at her side, and then not only you, but all the dragons left to go to the hidden world. I have kids with Astrid, and you have kids with her, and you…barely recognize, is like you forgot about me”

It felt so wrong seeing all of that, not being with the love of his life, see his soulmate prefer a complete stranger over him. The idea of not flying, or living in a different place that wasn’t his home, to not have Tandloss and Helle…Toothless not loving him.

It scared him, so much.

Despite his mood, Toothless snort.

“Well, that is dumb”

“Toothless!”

“Look, I don’t say I don’t care about how you feel about it,” he said with a soothing voice, not only for his distressed partner but also because he was scared this discussion would wake up one of the babies “But I can hardly believe any of that. Hiccup, I dive into a village full of Vikings without flying for you, I dive into flames while falling to my death for you, I literally went against a massive alpha and shot his tusk away because he tried to hurt you. And all of the sudden a female fury can try to kill you and I will turn a blind eye? You are my mate!”

“We weren’t mates in that dream” Hiccup said in a whisper.

“Hiccup, I love you, more than living with wild dragons, more than being capable of flying alone. I really doubt I needed to be your partner for any of that, because I’m sure that my love is more than us being together.”

Since the kids were in Hiccup’s arms, Toothless could move freely this time. He pressed his forehead against him, purring a little in a way dragons did to soothe each other. Maybe he couldn’t understand a lot about seeing things that weren’t real or why he would matter now that his rider could see everything was fine; but that didn’t mean he would not be there when he wasn’t okay.

He will always be with him.

“When I lived in that nest” Toothless related, with a deadpan voice, not liking to remember that “I was the only one of my species, everybody took care of their own tails and there weren’t things like friendship or even that much love between families. I live to survive, because dragons will only accept death when their world falls apart, and I was still too stubborn for that, but I know that wasn’t living.”

“But then you shot me down” Other dragons would said that with sorrow, since it involved losing a big part of themselves; but Toothless said it with happiness “Those days together were the happiest I had since I lived with that demon, after so much time alone, I found somebody who was there for me, that cared for me.”

“Hearing you scream from far away scared me, so much that I finally got out of that cove. Don’t you get it? Being afraid of being trapped wasn’t compared with the thought of losing you, because that meant that my days full of brightness, hope, _full of you_ , would go away.”

“I don’t want a life without you; even if that demon is away, I cannot imagine a day with you and your sarcastic remarks, your smile with square teeth, flying together as a unique, whole being because that is what I feel we are. Two parts of a being that need each other to be whole”

“Hiccup…you give me more than being able to fly again, being an alpha, or even two kids that I love with all my heart; you give me the half of me that I was missing, the light in a hopeless life, and _you_. Even if you don’t feel that deserve all the compliments your people give you, just being yourself and letting me at your side, is the most beautiful gift I could have ever received”

“No matter how many crazy madmen we fight, or females that try to seduce any of us, the true is that I will be at your side, no matter what”

Perhaps was the fear of the nightmare, or that Toothless rarely was so expressive, but Hiccup found his eyes wetting watery. Despite all the fears he had a moment ago, he could feel his children breathing, weighing into him, being able to touch them and feel. And those words…those would be stored in his heart for as long as he lived.

He believes his dragon, no matter how odd it was, they loved each other, and that would be the case even if it wasn’t romantic. They didn’t need to have sex or kids for it, because, at the end of the day, they were soulmates.

And once you found your soulmate, you will fight you keep it around, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> There is this meme that says "Fuck canon they had been married over a decade" and that was part of the reason for this.  
> Well, that and Dean saying that Toothless being with humans corrupted him, implying that his time with Hiccup was harmful for him.  
> So, I decided to turn maximum pettiness and act like the entire of THW was a dream, and they are happy together with two kids; because I fucking can.  
> And as I saw on twitter, 2020 is the year when we don't give a fuck about cringe and work whatever we want; that is motto for this year, I will work in what I want and fuck everybody else.  
> That's it...for now at least.


End file.
